i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Momosuke Oikawa
|color2 = |Name = Momosuke Oikawa |Kanji = 及川桃助 |Roumaji = Oikawa Momosuke |Aliases = Peach Momo-chan Oikawa |Image = Momosuke_icon.png |Caption = "I... no, please cheer on Momo, okay?" |Gender = Male |Age = 15 |BT = AB |Bday = 23rd January |Height = 5'0" or 154 cm |Weight = 44kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Unnamed younger Brother |Hobby = Gardening |FFood = Gyūdon |LFood = Crab |CV = Kazutomi Yamamoto }} Momosuke Oikawa (及川桃助 Oikawa Momosuke) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, POP'N STAR, who was the fifth to be introduced in the game. Momosuke was released on 11/26/15. Profile Description A fluffy looking cutie boy who exudes a healing aura about him. He became an idol because Kokoro forcefully invited him into the industry, but he's yet to get used with wearing female clothes. He was told to carry around a stuffed toy for his characteristic trait by Kokoro. Not liking to be called by his real name, Momosuke, he prefers to introduce himself as simply Momo. Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **I'm Momo... suke Oikawa. I'll be happy if you call me Momo instead of Momosuke~ Please cheer on Momo and friends aplenty~ ♪ *''How did you become an idol?'' **I got forcefully invited by Kokoro-chan, but now I think that I'm glad he invited me~ Momo really loves Kokoro-chan and Runa-chan after all ♪ *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **O-ow... I tripped~ But, I was helped because Runa-chan supported me! Runa-chan has always been a reliable one since we met and Momo respected him for it　♪ Personality Compared to the other members of his group, Momosuke is probably the worst at keeping up his cross-dressing appearance, often times forgetting he's wearing a skirt and often reverting to referring to himself using male pronouns. Although he was dragged into the industry, and occasionally shows aversion towards being a otokonokoIn contemporary Japanese culture, otokonoko (男の娘 Otoko no ko, "male daughter"), or otoko no musume, refers to men who cross-dress as women.Wikipedia, he's very good friends with the other members of his group- looking up to and respecting them. He puts in his best effort to keep up a girly appearance for both Kokoro Hanabusa and the producer. Momosuke can intentionally get aggressive in his actions. While some aspects of his girly outwards actions are forced, Momosuke does genuinely love flowers. In addition, he has a huge appetite. Profile Story Appearance Momosuke is a rather short, teenage boy that cross-dresses as a girl. He has fair skin. His sandy-colored, semi-curly hair reaches just past his shoulders. Some of his hair is usually tied up into two high pigtails, one on each side of his head. His eyes are a tan color. He is often has his stuffed squirrel with him. The squirrel is brown, with a teal-colored ribbon around its neck and a green-and-yellow plaid pattern in its ears. The squirrel clutches an acorn in between its two front paws. The tips of its hind feet are cream-colored, and so is the bottom of its snout. Lines |Scout = Thank you for meeting Momo! Is this... love at first sight? |Idolizing = Has Momo become stronger? |Reg1 = I...no. Kokoro-chan told me to call myself "Momo". |Reg2 = Don't call me Momosuke~! I want you to call me "Momo" if you can! |Reg3 = Kokoro-chan forced me to be an "otokonoko"... |Reg4 = Momo lo~ves Kokoro-chan and Runa-chan!! |Reg5 = Runa-chan is tall and smart, and also beautiful! |Reg6 = This squirrel was given to me by Kokoro-chan! It's so cute~ ehehe ♪ |Reg7 = Kanata-kun's stuffed animal is cute too~ |Reg8 = I asked Producer-san to do my hair~ ♪ |Reg9 = Funya!? S-Sorry. The wind tried to lift my skirt~！ |Reg10 = Thank you for cheering Momo on so~ much! |Reg11 = |Nov1 = An autumn of appetite... Will you forgive me if I eat lot? |Nov2 = The weather is turning colder so I must keep my flowers warm too! |Dec1 = Merry Christmas ♪ Runa-chan made some clothes for Ricky~ |Dec2 = A lot of things happened this year~ Please support me next year too! |Jan1 = I made a snow rabbit ♪ I'll give it to the Producer! |Jan2 = I ate too many mochi~ I wonder if Kokoro-chan will scold me... |Feb1=I can't get out of the Kotatsu! Yaawn~ Kokoro-chan don't drag me out~ |Feb2= Me...no, Momo wants to eat lots of chocolate~ |Mar1=The flower's season is approaching~ I have to prepare the water! |Mar2=Producer! Let's eat Hina ararea type of bite-sized Japanese cracker made from glutinous rice and flavored with soy sauce. From Wikipedia together! |Apr1= Fuwa~...It's warm and nice~ I feel sleepy~ |Apr2= It's the spring's Gyudon Festival!Japanese dish consisting of a bowl of rice topped with beef and onion simmered in a mildly sweet sauce flavored with dashi (fish and seaweed stock), soy sauce and mirin (sweet rice wine). More info about it here ...Just kidding, there's no way it can happen |May1= Runa-chan! I made a flower crown! Yep, it really suits you |May2= The Koinobori'sFrom Wikipedia float around like that, and feel really nice |Jun1-16= Ya~n! I can't style my hair~ Kokoro-chan save me! |Jun2-16= Producer-sa~n! Let's go outside wearing rubber boots~ |Jul1= Hya~ It's so hot~ Should I take a break under a tree's shadow? |Jul2= Gyudon for an entire year...UHYA?! D-don't look~ |Aug1= Kokoro-chan and Runa-chan promised to go to the sea with me! I'm really excited about it♪ |Aug2=Hey, hey Producer-san. Momo wants to go to see the fireworks~ |2Sep1= Runa-chan made a lot of Tsukimi Dangos! |2Sep2= The rabbits in the moon are pounding mochi! Are you pounding mochi too, Ricky? |2Oct1= It's the costume of a flower fairy~ Is it cute? |2Oct2= Trick or Treat! Please give Momo and Ricky some sweets♪ |2Nov1 = It's the autumn of appetite! Which means that it's the autumn of gyudon! I'll eat a lot~! |2Nov2 = Futami-san made an flower arrangement with the flowers that Momo grew~! |2Dec1 = This year went by in the blink of an eye. Stay together with Momo next year too! |2Dec2 = Merry Christmas! We're decorating the tree together with Kokoro-chan! |Download = Let's wait together with Momo ♪ |Story = There's a lot of stories to read ♪ |Main1 = Which chapter should we pick? |Main2 = Which one does Producer-san want to read? |Love1 = Thank you for choosing Momo! Let's play a lot ♪ |Love2 = Producer-san! Let's go eat delicious gyudon ♪ |Shop = Momo wants clothes for Ricky~ |Purchase = Which does Producer-san pick~? |Friend = Kokoro-chan said "You can see your friends' info"♪ |Other = Hyaa~ there are too many things here, I'll get lost~ |Start1 = Ah! Wait a sec~! |Skill1A = Momo is doing his best too~! |Skill1B = I won't lose! |Skill1C = Ngh, how about this! |Clear1 = Ah, it's finished~ |Affection1 = Lovelin Power~Probably a reference to this anime character! |Start2 = Follow Momo, okay? |Skill2A = My heart won't stop beating! |Skill2B = Let's dance together! |Skill2C = Listen to Momo's beautiful voice! |Clear2 = It was re~ally fun! |Affection2 = Are you interested in Momo? |Start3 = Ah! I'll do my best! |Skill3A = It's the first time for me! |Skill3B = Sparkly Ti~me! |Skill3C = Not enough~! |Clear3 = It ended already? Too bad... |Affection3 = Ehehe ♪ We'll be together, forever. |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = |ClipMar2 = |ClipApr1 = |ClipApr2 = |ClipMay1 = |ClipMay2 = |ClipJun1-16 = |ClipJun2-16 = |Clip2Nov1 = |Clip2Nov2 = |Clip2Dec1 = |Clip2Dec2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Notes References *Quote Source Category:Momosuke Oikawa Category:POP'N STAR Category:Third Generation